Port Thomas
Port Thomas is the capital and largest city of Quotro, and the capital of the Stephens District. Established in late January 2011 as a lumber trading town, Port Thomas was the first settlement established in Quotro. Port Thomas has since expanded significantly and has annexed many neighbouring settlements. The city proper and suburban settlements now occupy most of the Stephens District's land area. History The city was founded in late January 2011 a lumber town on the eastern shore of Capital Island. The town quickly grew to the west of the island, mostly with small huts. When districts were formed in August 2011, the Capital District was gazetted over Capital Island - essentially giving the city its own district. By the end of the year the city had engulfed the entire island. In response to this widespread land reclamation projects began and the density of buildings increased. Satellite towns off the island in the Stephens District also grew to a point where it was decided to merge the two districts so that the city had room to expand. In March 2013 the server entered a hiatus. Upon returning in August 2014, the Second Parliament in Treewood was destroyed and the renaissance era began. Although new government building were built in the new Union City, Port Thomas remained the official capital. Land reclamation continued until 2015 at which point all of the water surrounding the island was filled, except for a six block wide canal and the protected eastern harbour. In recent years, a number of historic site have been lost in Port Thomas. King's Boulevard was constructed on the historic waterfront, which required the demolition of the Dock Building - the second building in the city. Further damage to heritage sites was sustained in the 2019 Pyramid Bombing. Geography Environment The city centre is based on Capital Island, which is surrounded on three sides by a narrow canal. The east side of the island faces a harbour. Suburbs of Port Thomas surround Capital Island and the harbour. Most of the city is situated on what was forest biome and some plains biome. All of the terrain was generated before beta 1.8. Politics Port Thomas City is the largest settlement on the server and the only one with metropolis status, which entitles it to sprawl into four boroughs. Port Thomas City is unique in that it primary grows by annexing neighbouring settlements rather than natural building growth. These formerly independent settlements are referred to as neighbourhoods, of which Port Thomas City currently has 12. The number of buildings in the neighbourhoods vary significantly, from three in Ruby Point to 106 in Centerton. The city administration is based in Spawnsville. The term 'Port Thomas' can also be interpreted as the metropolitan area centred on Port Thomas City. The metropolitan area includes the rest of the Stephens District, as well as Rutherford, Archton and Bayville in the Void District, and Hillville and Islandia in the Biomes District. Approximately half of the buildings in the metropolitan area are located outside of the limits of Port Thomas City. The Stephens District also has a policy of considering itself synonymous with Port Thomas. All road signs in the district refer to Central Port Thomas as the 'City Centre'. The district treats most of Port Thomas City's neighbourhoods as settlements for the purpose of road signs. Transport Port Thomas is accessible by boat from the north and southern borders, and from the Cismac District in the west. The southern canal is much larger and serves the Port of Port Thomas in Neville. Port Thomas International Airport in Centerton is the main airport of the city, but there are also smaller airports in adjacent Hillville and Stone Valley. Education City Proper There are three schools in Port Thomas City. Primary education is catered for by Hammerhead School in Centerton and Capital School in the city centre. Capital High School in the city centre provides secondary education. Collegium Montis provides cult-like tertiary education in Spawnsville. Wider Metro Area Quotro University is near the city centre in the town of North Shore. Jacksons School provides additional primary schooling for the Jacksons Borough. Notable Landmarks * Port Thomas Spleef Arena * Spawn Point * Manor Tower - the tallest building on the server * Cube Square * Bondes Tower * Port Thomas Central Station * Old Port Thomas Central Station Gallery Port Thomas Shaders.png 2019-01-09_22.16.24.png Category:Settlements Category:Stephens District Category:Port Thomas